Typically, architectural structures such as houses are wired for telephone service using Residential Jack Terminating (RJT) wire or “house cable”. Such cable includes four conductor members each including a conductor strand or wire and an insulation cover. The four conductor members are all helically twisted with one another.
Generally, only two conductors of the RJT cable are used for each circuit (in some cases, more than one service can be provided over a single pair of conductors). Thus, the first pair of conductors can be used to provide a first telephone service and the second pair of conductors of the RJT cable can be used to provide a second telephone service. Commonly, the first conductor pair is used to provide a traditional analog telephone service for transmitting low frequency (e.g., 0-4000 KHz) audio signals (commonly referred to as plain old telephone service or POTS). The second conductor pair may be used to provide a second POTS line or a digital or high frequency telephone service such as DSL. However, when the second conductor pair of the RJT cable is used in this manner, emissions from one conductor pair to the other may cause cross talk and line noise. In addition to being annoying, the cross talk may interrupt data services and cause outages. Cables specifically designed to carry data services tend to be flimsy and subject to damage if not carefully handled or protected.